Scandal
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Perlu berapa scandal untuk membuatnya tenar? Oh ayolah! Dia bahkan sudah tenar tanpa perlu membuat scandal. Jadi apa sebenarnya yang menjadi tujuannya? Popularitas secara individu atau apa? Terserah saja! Warnings: Ren and Masato already have a relation but not explicit, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Alur Kecepatan, OC, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. RenMasa!Oneshot


Perlu berapa scandal untuk membuatnya tenar? Oh ayolah! Dia bahkan sudah tenar tanpa perlu membuat scandal. Jadi apa sebenarnya yang menjadi tujuannya? Popularitas secara individu atau apa? Terserah saja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama and related characters are copyright to Broccoli.

Warnings: _**Ren and Masato already have a relation but not explicit**_, **Yaoi, Shonen-ai**, _**Alur Kecepatan**_, OC, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, etc.

**Dont like dont read.**

_**Yukamatsu**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi, majalah B's-LOG minggu ini memajang wajah Jinguji Ren dicovernya. Dengan tulisan besar tentang gosip kedekatannya dengan Camus yang sempat mejadi rekan duetnya. Dan sungguh, itu mengganggu!

Masato melempar majalah itu tanpa membukanya lebih lanjut. Hanya akan memperburuk moodnya hari ini kalau dia membaca kelanjutan gosip tentang Ren. Cukup yang dia tau saja, tak perlu ditambah dengan hal-hal yang dia tidak ketahui dengan tambahan plus-plus ala editor majalah yang melebih-lebihkan.

"Masa?" Otoya muncul disebelah Masato dan duduk disana. "Kau sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Masato menghela nafasnya. "Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing." Katanya sambil memijat pelan keningnya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang bilang kepada yang lain. Ne, Masa?"

Masato menggeleng. "Tak perlu, sebentar lagi juga akan hilang kurasa. Lagi pula jam latihan masih lama, itu cukup untuk ku beristirahat sebentar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang istirahatlah." Otoya menarik kepala Masato bersandar dibahunya.

"Eh? Ittoki?"

"Tak apa, kau boleh pakai bahuku. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat latihan akan dimulai."

"Hn, kalau begitu terima kasih." Masato tersenyum sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik dan kesadarannya pun hilang. Masato tertidur.

Otoya tidak menyangka akan secepat itu. Diperhatikannya wajah Masato yang terlelap disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ingin tidur juga. Akhirnya Otoya memutuskan tidur juga. Tidur sebentar pikirnya. Menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Masato kemudian terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah lihat majalah B's-LOG minggu ini? Lagi-lagi kau menjadi bintang covernya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu terkenal hah?" Syo bertanya keras seperti biasa. Nada iri terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Ya, Syo cukup iri dengan popularitas Ren minggu-minggu ini. Dari cover-cover majalah mingguan yang Syo amati pastilah terpampang wajah Ren. Perlu diketahui bahwa Syo hanya memperhatikan covernya. Mungkin dia tak terlalu peduli dengan isinya yang jauh lebih penting bahkan yang menjadi rahasia Ren cukup digandrungi minggu-minggu ini.

"Ma-maa, Syo-chan tenanglah." Kata Natsuki yang ada dibelakangnya. Syo mendengus sebal.

Mereka bertiga sedang menuju ruang latihan. Seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan STARISH akan berlatih hari ini untuk tampil beberapa hari lagi.

Tepat didepan ruang latihan ketiganya bertemu Tokiya dan Cecil.

"Otoya kemana?" Syo bertanya pada Tokiya yang notabenenya adalah teman sekamar Otoya.

"Kurasa ada didalam. Dia berangkat duluan sebelum aku."

"Lalu, Hijirikawa?" Kali ini Ren bersuara. Tokiya menggeleng tak tau.

Tak ambil pusing, Ren meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Masuk beberapa langkah kedalam sampai akhirnya sadar kalau orang yang dicarinya tadi ada disana dan sedang terlelap dibahu Otoya.

"Itu mereka!" Cecil berseru dengan riangnya. Mereka lengkap dan siap berlatih sekarang.

"Ayo bangunkan mereka!" Syo maju mendekat saat tangan Ren menghentikannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ren maju sendiri mendekati Masato dan Otoya. Merunduk sedikit pada Masato dan menyentuh keningnya. "Dia demam."

"Masato sakit?" Cecil bertanya khawatir.

"Kurasa begitu." Ren mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tubuh Masato dalam gendongan. Membawanya bridal.

Otaya kontan terbangun saat kepalanya kehilangan tempat bersandar. "Ren? Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil berkedip menyesuaikan cahaya pada matanya.

"Hijirikawa sedang sakit. Aku akan membawanya kekamar. Kalian latihan saja duluan. Kalau sempat aku menyusul." Katanya pada semua.

Ren membawa Masato keluar dari ruang latihan. Memperhatikan wajah Masato selama perjalanan menuju kamar. Dia demam mungkin karena kelelahan. Dia bahkan sampai tak sadar sedang dibawa seperti ini. Biasanya Masato sangat peka terhadap hal-hal kecil yang terjadi.

Sesampainya dikamar, Ren menaruh Masato diatas tempat tidurnya. Mengingat akan repot kalau dia harus menggelar futon terlebih dulu dibagian kamar Masato.

Masato menggeliat risih dalam tidurnya. Kurang nyaman dan sepertinya tau itu bukan tempatnya. Ren memperhatikannya dari pinggir tempat tidur. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gelisah Masato.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan huh?" Bisiknya ditelinga Masato. "Apa yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" Tangan Ren terangkat dan mengelus pipi Masato lembut.

Kegelisahan Masato mereda. Masih diatas kasur Ren, Masato mulai terlelap nyaman. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja mata Ren menangkap bulir-bulir air keluar dari mata Masato yang tertutup. Masato menangis.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Hijirikawa?" Ren menghapus air mata Masato dan mengecup dua kelopak matanya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini?" Terakhir, Ren mengecup singkat bibir Masato. Matanya penuh tanya tentang Masato dan tanpa Masato lihat mata Ren melihatinya dengan tatapan sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masato membuka matanya segera dan lebar. Sadar bahwa dia ada latihan tapi heran karena Ittoki bahkan tak membangunkannya. Matanya kemudian menjelajah ke sekeliling yang rasanya familiar. Ini kamarnya dan ini kasurnya Ren. Dia tertidur dikasurnya Ren. Bagaimana bisa?

Masato beranjak dari tempat tidur Ren saat pintu kamar itu sendiri berderit terbuka. Ren muncul dari sana.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Masato diam tak menjawab. Kakinya mendekati pintu keluar dan berniat keluar dari kamar ini segera.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ren heran.

"Latihan. Apa lagi?"

"Latihannya sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu." Ren menutup pintu dan duduk disofa singlenya.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku?"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Pertanyaan lain muncul tanpa Ren menjawab terlebih dulu pertanyaan Masato.

"Ha?" Masato menoleh pada Ren dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Ren mengulang.

"Aku? Kurasa itu perasaanmu saja. Lagi pula kita memang tidak dekat kan? Aku juga tak punya alasan untuk dekat denganmu, jadi dengan kata lain aku sama sekali tidak menjauhimu." Masato menjelaskan. Ren mendengus tak puas.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaanya. Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Kali ini Ren menatap balik Masato dengan tajam.

"Menghindari? Kau ini sedang sensitif atau apa?" Masato menanggapi dingin. Matanya menghadap lain dan memutus kontak dengan Ren.

"Kau tau maksudku. Berhentilah berpura-pura." Ren bangkit dan berjalan mendekat pada Masato.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura seperti yang kau tau aku bukan orang yang pandai berpura-pura sepertimu." Masato meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ingin keluar namun tertahan.

"Kau mencoba menghindar lagi." Ren mendorong pintu dan menahannya agar tetap tertutup.

"Aku memang ingin pergi keluar dan bukannya menghindar seperti perkiraanmu." Masato menarik gagang pintunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi tak bergeming. "Bisa kau jauhkan tanganmu dari pintu ini?"

"Tidak sebelum kita bicara." Ren membalik tubuh Masato menjadi menghadapnya. Menatap pria yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya ini lekat dan menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau membuatku muak!" Masato mengucapkannya tepat dihadapan Ren. Hal yang selama ini memang ingin sekali dia ucapkan.

Reaksi Ren tentu bisa ditebak, dia sedikit kaget pada awalnya tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah keras. Dia juga sebenarnya tak kalah muak dengan situasinya sekarang ini.

Ren menarik tangan Masato dan menghempaskan pemuda biru ini kembali kekasurnya. Naik keatas tubuh Masato dan mengurungnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Masato berkata datar. Yang terjadi padanya sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang luar biasa menurutnya. Dia mengenal Ren sudah dari mereka kecil. Tentu saja dia tau tabiat Ren yang pemaksaan.

Ren diam tak menjawab. Hanya menatap Masato dibawahnya.

"Aku harus pergi."

Masato bangkit dan mendorong dada Ren menjauh saat dengan tiba-tiba saja sebelah tangan Ren mendorong belakang kepala Masato. Mendorong mendekat padanya dan dijarak yang sudah tidak ada dilumatnya bibir pemuda biru dibawahnya ini.

"Ji-nnh-ng-uu-ji!" Umpatnya kepayahan disela-sela ciuman mereka. "L-le-phas!" Masato dengan usahanya mendorong dada Ren menjauh.

Ren melepaskannya kemudian setelah puas. Setelah puas merasakan bibir manis pemuda biru dibawahnya ini. Masato menatapnya tajam dan benci. Dengan satu dorongan kuat dia berhasil membuat Ren menyingkir dari atasnya.

"Carilah perempuan atau laki-laki yang mau diperlakukan seenaknya olehmu! Jangan aku. Aku bukan mainanmu!" Kata-kata terakhir dari Masato sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dan membanting pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Masato benar-benar menghindari Ren dan tak menghiraukannya. Pemuda biru itu sebisa mungkin meminimalisir pertemuannya dengan Ren. Contohnya saja mereka hanya bertemu saat latihan dan saat mau tidur. Diluar dari itu Masato entah pergi kemana tapi yang pasti jauh dari Ren.

"Jinguji-san? Apa anda sudah siap?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya. Juru photo untuk pemotretan photo books albumnya dan Camus.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Jinguji." Itu pernyataan. Camus menatap Ren menyelidik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo mulai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat hari ini juga, STARISH juga akan melaksanakan photoshoot untuk majalah B's-LOG setelah Ren dan Camus. Semua anggota STARISH sudah berkumpul kecuali Masato.

"Masato-kun akan segera sampai. Tadi dia ada keperluan mendadak." Kata Natsuki menjelaskan saat mendapati wajah penuh tanya Ren yang melihat Masato tak ada. Dia mengangguk kecil mengerti.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Belum, setelah ini yang terakhir."

"Jinguji, yang terakhir akan dimulai." Camus datang menjemputnya.

"Baik," balasnya singkat dan pergi membuntuti Camus yang sudah duluan.

"Ne-nee, apa kalian tak merasa ada yang aneh antar Hijirikawa dan Ren?" Syo berbisik sekiranya hanya sekitaran mereka saja yang mendengar.

"Syo-chan ternyata perhatian~ Kurasa juga begitu. Masato-kun tampak menjauhi Ren-kun dan Ren-kun tampak depresi karena itu." Sambung Natsuki.

"Mungkin mereka bertengkar." Cecil berspekulasi.

"Pertengkaran mereka pasti hebat sampai-sampai seperti ini." Sahut Otoya.

"Dari pada menduga-duga kenapa tak ditanya langsung pada orangnya?" Tokiya membuka suaranya, mengusul.

"Benar juga. Baik! Akan kita tanyakan setelah selesai pemotretan!" Dukung Syo setuju.

"Lihat-lihat!" Otoya tiba-tiba berseru dan menunjuk kearah Ren yang sedang berfoto-foto ria dengan Camus. Tapi bukan itu maksud Otoya saat menyuruh mereka melihat. Dia menyuruh mereka melihat pose Ren dan Camus yang ambigu disana.

Camus memeluk leher Ren yang duduk dibawahnya protektif dan seperti biasa wajah Ren menunjukan ekspresinya yang mengundang.

"Wow! Profesional." Cecil terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

"Mereka terlihat keren." Otoya bergumam memandang tanpa kedip dua orang keren versinya.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa selalu photonya yang menjadi cover." Bahkan Syo pun mengakui.

Sementara mereka terkagum-kagum memperhatikan Ren dan Camus. Dibelakang mereka semua sudah berdiri Masato yang memandang dingin kedua orang yang berphoto disana. Setelah scandal duet, mereka juga merencanakan scandal lewat photobook mereka. Pikirnya.

Pose-pose yang mereka suguhkan entah hanya fanservice atau murni sebagai alat publikasi tentang hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Tunggu dulu, memang apa hubungan keduanya? Tiba-tiba saja kepala Masato terasa sakit kemudian.

"Ugh!" Keluhnya. Otoya menoleh saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Itu Masato dan dia hampir saja ambruk kedepan kalau tidak ditangkap Otoya.

"Masa?"

"Hijirikawa?"

"Masato-kun?"

Semua anggota STARISH menyerukan namanya. Cukup keras sampai-sampai Ren pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera menuju mereka.

"Kau masih sakit?" Otoya memeluknya erat. Takut-takut Masato akan merosot turun kalau tak dipegangnya.

"Aku kurang tidur semalam. Kurasa ini efeknya." Masato mulai berdiri tegap dan mengurai pelukan Otoya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya pada Otoya yang tak iklas melepaskan.

"STARISH, pemotretannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Hijirikawa-san anda harus make-up terlebih dulu." Masato mengangguk. Wanita itu mendekatinya dengan membawa sekotak besar peralatan make-up.

"Baik, disini saya akan menjelakan konsep pemotretan STARISH hari ini." Wanita juru photo itu sudah selesai dengan Ren-Camus. Sekarang dia berada ditengah-tengah anggota STARISH. Masato yang sedang didandani duduk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Couple. Itu temanya. Sesuai vote oleh netizen Ittoki-kun dengan Ichinose-san." Katanya sambil menunjuk Otoya dan Tokiya. "Aijima-san berhubung kau adalah anggota baru STARISH kami meminta Camus sebagai partnermu. Tanpa tema. Camus menolak melakukannya jika dia harus mengikuti tema."

"Hee? Kenapa boleh?" Otoya protes.

"Maaf, ini sudah keputusannya. Lalu lanjut pada Shinomiya-san dengan Kurusu-kun. Dan yang terakhir pastinya Jinguji-san dengan Hijirikawa-san."

Masato sama sekali tak kaget dengan Ren sebagai pasangannya. Ini official couple STARISH dan dia akan menerimanya secara profesional. Ren memperhatikan raut wajah Masato yang terlihat wajar. Seterganggu apapun Masato padanya, Ren yakin Masato pasti bersikap profesional.

"Tema yang digunakan masing-masing couple disini akan berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Shinomiya-san dan Kurusu-kun dengan konsep Nekomimi. Menggunakan atribut semacam kuping dan telinga kucing. Berpose cute ala-ala kucing." Jelasnya.

"Apa itu harus?" Syo bertanya ngeri sementara Natsuki sedang membayangkan akan betapa lucu Syo-nya nanti.

"Itu temanya." Kata sang juru photo.

"Baik, lanjut ke Ittoki-kun dan Ichinose-san. Bertemakan Gothic. Wajah kalian akan dimake-up lebih pada bagian mata. Ala-ala punk, aku tak tau persis, kuserahkan semuanya pada juru make-up." Dia menunjuk juru make-up yang sekarang sedang mengurus Masato.

"Dan couple terakhir dengan tema Lover. Kalian akan berpose secara spesifik seolah-olah ingin memberitau dunia bahwa kalian adalah couple yang sebenarnya." Diakhir kata sang juru photo Masato menahan tangan si juru make-up sebentar.

"Apa tak ada tema yang lain?" Nadanya kedengaran sama sekali tak senang.

"Tidak ada pilihannya, Hijirikawa-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi pertama dan kedua selesai. Pasangan Otoya-Tokiya dan Natsuki-Syo sudah selesai duluan. Sekarang masuk kesesi yang ketiga. Ren dan Masato mulai mengambil tempat mereka masing-masing. Dengan latar tempat sebuah bangku Masato duduk disana dengan Ren dibelakangnya.

"Baik, aku mohon posenya." Si juru photo sudah siap ditempatnya.

Ren menundukan kepalanya dan Masato mendongakkan kepalanya keatas pada Ren. Saling berpandangan.

"Lebih dekat." Perintah mutlak dari si juru photo.

Ren tambah menundukan kepalanya lagi. Hampir-hampir bersentuhan. Pemotretan yang pertama berfokus pada tatapan, jadi hanya mata mereka yang diletakan sejajar sambil memandang.

"Selanjutnya kiss scene. Tak perlu menempel, cukup hampir." Katanya enteng. Masato sempat melebarkan matanya saat Ren menangkap wajahnya dan mensejajarkan bibir mereka berdua dekat sekali. Reaksi alami dari Masato membuat photo yang diambil menjadi hidup.

Masih dengan latar tempat sebuah bangku. Kali ini Ren yang duduk, dengan Masato yang duduk menyamping dipangkuannya. Tangan Masato melingkar pada leher Ren, memeluknya.

"Lebih erat Hijirikawa-san. Tenggelamkan kepalamu dileher Jinguji-san."

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Masato langsung melakukannya. Percuma juga jika dia protes sekarang, tak kan didengar. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ini harus cepat berakhir.

"Gantian, Hijirikawa-san tolong angkat kepalamu dan Jinguji-san cukup berpose seperti ancang-ancang ingin mencium."

Masato ingin langsung berdiri rasanya saat mendengar harus berpose tak biasa yang kesekian kalinya dengan Ren. Setengah hati Masato mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terpejam erat dan lagi tanpa sadar reaksi alaminya membuat sang juru photo benar-benar puas.

Ren agaknya bereaksi berbeda dengan Masato yang setengah hati. Dia melakukan pose ini dengan sepenuh hati dan bersungguh-sungguh tentu saja. Dia bahkan melakukan improvisasi sendiri. Dengan menyentuhkan hidungnya pada leher Masato dan menyesapi aroma yang ada disana. Sungguh tipikal seorang Lover.

Masato hanya diam. Tapi yang pasti setelah ini dia akan menampar wajah Ren yang berani kurang ajar padanya.

"Bed scene!"

Masato langsung melepas diri dari Ren dan berdiri tak terima. "Tunggu dulu! Aku tak tau ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tapi ini adalah bagian dari tema. Lagi pula ini yang terakhir." Terdengar seperti penawaran dan bujukan.

Masato menghela nafasnya lelah. Photoshoot kali ini menguras tenaga juga emosi.

Sementara para kru mempersiapkan bed yang dimaksud, Masato berdiri menyender pada dinding yang ada. Memijat kepalanya yang pening mendadak. Dia akan membuat scandal dengan photoshoot kali ini dan kalau dilihat dari pose yang ada. Masato tau jelas photoshootnya dengan Ren ini akan menutupi scandal Ren-Camus.

"Kau terlalu suka memendam sendiri. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau berbagi." Ren bersender pada dinding disebelahnya. Masato berdecak.

"Ini akan menjadi scandal yang hebat." Katanya lagi. Masato dengan segera melirik Ren sengit.

"Kau begitu terobsesi dengan scandal huh?"

"Tidak terlalu, ya mungkin ku akui aku cukup antusias menanti scandal kita nanti."

Masato melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Apa mungkin orang disebelahnya ini sangat haus popularitas?

"Kau, seberapa gila kau akan ketenaran?" Masato geram. Dia menekan kata-katanya agar tak meledak keluar.

Kening Ren berkerut bingung. "Aku sudah tenar, Hijirikawa. Tanpa scandal apapun. Kau juga tau itukan?"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa—"

"Karena hanya dengan ini akhirnya kau mau melihatku." Ren memotong.

"Hijirikawa-san, Jinguji-san setting semua sudah siap. Kita bisa mulai kapan saja."

"Baik, kami segera datang." Ren menarik tangan Masato yang mematung speechless. Sementara tubuhnya ikut tanpa sadar kemanapun Ren membawanya, pikiran Masato lebih kepada apa maksud perkataan Ren tadi. Kode kah? Pernyataan kah?

Ren langsung mendorong duduk Masato keatas kasur yang tersedia. Bed covernya berwarna putih bersih dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang bertaburan diatasnya. Romantis dan... Niat sekali pemotretan Bed Scene kali ini.

"Baik, silahkan mulai." Juru photo memegang kameranya erat siap mengabadikan tiap-tiap momen disana.

Pertama-tama Ren berlutut pada Masato yang duduk dipinggir kasur. Dia sepertinya ingin memperlihatkan tahapan-tahapan bercinta.

Bunyi 'klik!' Dari kamera juru photo terdengar berkali-kali. Ren ganti posisi dengan mendorong Masato hingga terbaring pasrah dan dia mengurungnya diantara kedua tangan panjangnya.

"Ah! Hijirikawa-san aku ingin kau terlihat aktraktif disini."

"Apa?"

"Mari kita buat kau yang ada diatas." Jelas sang juru photo.

Ren bangkit dengan senang hati. Tentu saja senang mengingat sesuatu yang lebih sedang menunggunya sekarang. Dia berbaring agak ketengah kasur dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada satu bantal bertabur kelopak bunga. Ini pasti terlihat sexy.

Masato masih diam ditempatnya dengan posisi terbaring. Hari ini dia terkena banyak sekali shock therapy. Dengan keyakinan penuh ini semua akan segera berakhir. Masato bangkit dan mendekati Ren. Seperti yang sudah diminta. Dia duduk diatas perut Ren kemudian. Uke on Top?

"Baik, aku butuh wajah posesif dan menggoda milik anda Hijirikawa-san."

Masato ingin sekali menghajar juru photonya kalau dia tak ingat orang itu adalah seorang wanita.

Masato kemudian menarik dasi yang dikenakan Ren, menariknya mendekat padanya. Sedikit mencoba bersmirk licik walau jatuhnya malah Ren yang bersmirk ria disana. Lalu mencoba menatap posesif pada Ren seolah mengatakan bahwa yang dia pegang ini hanya miliknya seorang. Cukup meyakinkan mengingat Masato seorang profesional.

"Hijirikawa-san, mungkin kau bisa mencium Jinguji-san sambil menghadap ke kamera? Dengan begitu aku rasa aku akan dapat feel lebih untuk posesif."

Ren hampir tertawa melihat wajah Masato yang berubah pucat. Bagi Masato pelukan didepan umum saja sudah merupakan sesuatu yang sakral. Apalagi mencium seseorang dihadapan kamera yang nanti hasil print outnya akan dilihat orang banyak.

"Hanya dipipi." sang juru photo menyambung cepat.

"Tak usah dilakukan kalau memang tak ingin. Aku rasa ini sudah pada batasmu, Hijirikawa." Ren berkata prihatin. Masato tau Ren sedang mengolok-oloknya.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Persetan dengan apa yang diminta dan apa yang dia beri. Masato menarik dasi Ren untuk mendekat padanya lagi. Kali ini dengan berani Masato menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ren. Tak lupa matanya yang berkilat emosi. Tak peduli sudah itu posesif atau bukan.

Mungkin ada ratusan bunyi 'klik!' Untuk pose mereka yang terakhir ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ren-Camus tenggelam, dan hadirlah Ren-Masato." Syo menatap photobook Ren-Camus sebelum akhirnya beralih pada majalah yang penuh dengan Ren-Masato sedangkan gambar Otoya-Tokiya, Natsuki-Syo dan Camus-Cecil sendiri hanya sebagai slight disana.

"Mereka meledak. Fans couple mereka bahkan sudah bikin fanclub dan sekarang sedang gencar-gencarnya minta diresmikan langsung oleh Ren-kun dan Masato-kun." Natsuki menimpali.

"Itu tentu saja mengingat betapa realnya couple mereka." Cecil mengambil majalah yang dipegang Syo dan membuka bagian tengah halaman dengan gambar close-up extra bigger Masato yang nge-kissu Ren. Belum lagi matanya yang... Sexy, hot, menggoda dan semua kata sejenis lainnya.

"Lebih baik disimpan saja majalah itu sekarang. Masato tidak akan suka kalau melihat majalah itu ada disini." Tokiya menyarankan.

Otoya mengangguk setuju. "Akan seperti teringat pada sesuatu yang buruk yang tidak ingin diingat."

Tepat saat Syo memasukan kembali majalahnya kedalam tas, Ren dan Masato masuk kesana.

"Bagaimana konfrensi persnya?" Tanya Tokiya. Tapi baik Ren maupun Masato hanya diam.

"Tentu saja gagal. Publik mana peduli dengan efect kamera atau apapun itu. Yang mereka tau, mereka melihat photo besar itu dengan dua orang yang bibirnya saling menempel dengan seorang yang shock tak percaya dan satunya lagi menatap kamera dengan pandangan yang sangat menggoda." Sehabis bilang begitu Syo langsung dibekap oleh Natsuki dan dipeluk dari belakang.

Masato melirik malas pada mereka-mereka yang memandanginya prihatin. Alasan utamanya tak menyukai scandal. Mau apapun penjelasanmu yang sebenar-benarnya mereka tak kan percaya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum. Seberapa senang kau dengan scandal yang kau buat?" tegurnya pada Ren yang memang sedari tadi tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Scandal yang kubuat? Aku masih dalam keadaan sadar untuk tau bahwa kau yang mencium duluan di scene terakhir. Kalau tak percaya kau bisa check dihalaman tengah majalah B's-LOG. Setelah itu baru kau bisa bilang siapa yang membuat scandal, Hijirikawa." Ujarnya santai. Masato geram.

"Kau..."

"Terima kasih untuk scandalnya." Wink! Ren mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda pada Masato.

Masato menolehkan wajahnya yang dia sadar sedang memerah sekarang. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja merasa bahwa scandal ini ada untungnya juga. Seperti ada cap yang menandai mereka. Tanda bahwa Ren adalah milik Masato dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Cap tak kasat mata tapi mampu dilihat semua orang.

Sebut saja itu Scandal!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_


End file.
